Handicapped Love
by Mi Ling Chi
Summary: He was her mute, wheel-chair ridden boss. And he offered her a flower as a symbol of love. Drabble Series
1. Chapter 1

Done for Kneazles Valentine's Day Countdown Challenge. This was for the prompt Snowdrop.

A small, white flower had just been pushed into her face. The flower was attached to a long, pale arm which was attached to broad shoulders which were attached to a long neck which held the beautiful face of Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed bright red. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to her since after all, he was her boss. He was her mute boss. Sesshomaru Takenshi was her mute, wheel-chair-ridden, boss who every women and gay man in the world had wet dreams about in the darkness of their rooms.

And he had just offered her a delicate flower.


	2. Chapter 2

Done for Luna's Weekly Prompts - Gold

Kagome glanced up from her work as she heard the approach of a wheel-chair. Seeing as Sesshomaru was the only person in the building that was in a wheel-chair, it hadn't been hard to assume that her boss was the one approaching.

He wore a snazzy looking suit with gold buttons that were probably made out of real gold and a gold tie. He face was impassive as usual but she noted the rose atop the sheets of paper and folders. He plopped the stack on her desk and wheeled himself to his office. Kagome sighed, plucking the rose up and bringing it to her nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Done for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts - Luck. Reviews are wonderful

The stormy eyed girl clicked open the email sitting in her inbox. The sender was her boss and it was title 'Tomorrow'. She wasn't surprised by its contents. She hadn't been expecting Sesshomaru to ask her on a date or anything. She would've been extremely concerned for her boss if that had been it. Yes, she would've been quite lucky if that he been what it was but sadly, it wasn't.

Nope, all it had been was Sesshomaru informing her of his absence. He had an appointment with a physical therapist the next day. Thinking about it, it had been a while since her boss had had his last appointment.


	4. Chapter 4

Done for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts - Fog. Please review.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to be here today and that meant the office would be hectic. Kagome had wondered if she could just claim sickness and stay in bed but alas, she knew that Sesshomaru would depend on her to run things today in his absence.

Sighing, the stormy-eyed woman tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to take her to the twenty-seventh floor. She really wasn't looking forward to today.

She stepped out of the elevator and sped off to her desk. Waiting for her were papers, post-it notes and a cherry lollipop. Kagome giggled at the complete randomness of the gift. It least it chased away the fog of resentment for today.


	5. Chapter 5

Done for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts - Cliff. Please review

Sesshomaru was surrounded by the warmth of his downy bed. It was calling to him, begging for him to sleep some more. The handicapped daiyoukai was fighting to stay awake though, and luckily for him, whoever was trying to contact him the IM, was too. Sesshomaru grabbed the laptop from the nightstand and read the message.

_"Hey bro, just making sure you haven't thrown yourself over a cliff yet for dad. Kagome wanted to know too."_

Sesshomaru sighed at his brothers ridiculousness. He would answer it, if only for Kagome.

_"Ridiculousness has always been your area of triumph, has it not?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Done for Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts - Crown. Please review

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyes in confusion as he rolled up to Kagome's desk. Why was she wearing a crown?

"It was a drunken deal made with a drunk Inuyasha in collage. We wear a crown on our birthdays or we get tied up and not fed for two days. It's stupid but it's tradition," Kagome explained once noticing her boss's confusion. He nodded, handing the woman a lily and rolling away. Kagome sighed, twirling the flower between her thumbs.

Right then an email popped into her inbox, saving her from the sudden bout of melancholy. And yes, it was from Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru had asked to dinner! The tiara-wearing woman squealed with joy. She was completely ecstatic with joy after reading the simple email titled 'Evening'.

_"Kagome, I wish for your presence this evening at dinner. Meet me at the Shikon at seven-thirty and wear something formal."_

It sounded awkward, yes, but the thought behind it was what counted. She eagerly was looking forward to this evening. The rest of her work-day was spent day-dreaming of the evening to come. She excitedly giggled at random times as she thought of all the scenarios they could possibly end up in. It was heaven!

* * *

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Done for Kneazles Valentine's Day Countdown - Almond. Please review.

* * *

Kagome happily munched away at her almond stir-fry. The Shikon was a five-star restaurant for a reason, it had the best food! Across from her was a fancily dressed Sesshomaru who looked rather awkward. As always, she felt pity for the daiyoukai in the wheelchair and without a voice. She tried not to let that ruin their evening together.

When a waiter, a scantily dressed youkai with red eyes, came back with the bill, she sneered at Sesshomaru before turning to Kagome.

"Trust me hon, dating guys out of pity isn't fun. Your much better off with a man that can walk."


	9. Chapter 9

Think Pink Challenge

* * *

Kagome pursed her pink lips, a burning sense of rage building inside of her. How dare that woman – Kagura, as her nametag read – suggest such a thing!

"Kagura, love, I'm not dating Sesshomaru out of pity. I don't even know how he ended up in a wheel-chair, all I know is that I truly love his company. He makes my heart skip a beat and my cheeks turn bright red. I call that love, not pity dating. Maybe you'd date him out of pity but I know I as hell wouldn't!"

Kagura looked insulted and flabbergasted. She dropped the bill and ran off to the kitchen in silent horror. The majority of the Shikon was also watching the exchange.

Sesshomaru slipped Kagome a note before picking up the bill.

_"It's okay, I'd understand if you're only dating me out of pity."_

* * *

**Please Review!**

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

KYN's Weekly Word Prompt - Shimmer

* * *

"Sesshomaru, this is non-sense! Didn't you hear what I said to Kagura? I'm dating you because I love you! Not because I pity you!" Kagome said in utter disbelief. Kagome's stormy eyes shimmered with the tears she was holding back.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, as if to figure whether she was speaking the truth or just using her tongue for lies. It was killing Kagome to know that he didn't trust her when she trusted him.

He slipped another note Kagome's way.

_"Kagome, do you want to know how I ended up this way?" _

Kagome didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

KYN Weekly Word Prompt - Knowledge

* * *

She could say yes and be graced with the tragic knowledge of how Sesshomaru, her boss and potential lover, ended up this way, or she could say no, and not learn of the horrible nightmares Sesshomaru had lived through. It was completely up to her and she didn't know what to choose. She had always been curious regarding her bosses past and on multiple occasions she had been about ready to ask but she never had. She should of said yes, she should've pleaded with him to tell her lowly ningen-self as to why he ended up in such a bad position yet all it the thought had done was send her into inner turmoil.

"Sesshomaru," she finally said, "I've always wondered how you ended up this way; mute and unable to walk. But, I'd rather you tell me this when you want to, not now because it's a way to see if I'm telling the truth."

* * *

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Kneazles Valentines Day Countdown Challenge - Inamorata (female lover)

* * *

Sesshomaru judged the woman sitting across from him, taking in her words and scent. She wasn't lying, she really was doing this because she wished to be his inamorata. He held back the smirk he wished to display across his face. For once, he could allow himself to love a woman and know that she wasn't doing it out of pity.

He handed her another note, once more fighting back a grin.

_"Then I shall tell you soon. Perhaps tonight if you do not wish to go home yet._

Kagome's cheeks turned a pretty shade of red as she nodded her head.

* * *

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Avadrea's Oddities Challenge - Argent

* * *

Kagome rested her head against Sesshomaru's leg, observing the stars from the hill the crippled daiyoukai had taken them too. It was so calm and surreal, like something out of a romance novel.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember when we first me?" she asked with a smile. Even then, the daiyoukai had been crippled. Inuyasha had told her that he'd been that way for years.

Sesshomaru stroked her head as if to say that yes, he did remember exactly what she was talking about. He had planned to tell her that evening but as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest and took in her calm scent, Sesshomaru decided against telling her the bitter story. He'd rather be here in the present, surrounded by her beauty and tranquility then be caught up in his bloody and gruesome past. So they sat in silence, his argent hair blowing slightly in the breeze and her warmth seeping into the world around them.

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

_Japanese Mythology - Giant White Dog_

Done for Kneazle's Mythology Challenge. The premise of the story is that there was a man who got lost and knocked upon a door. A woman answered the door. She panicks and tells him to pretend that she is her long last brother. Her 'husband' arrives and he is a giant white dog! And you don't need to know the rest.

* * *

Kagome moaned softly in her sleep. She was dreaming, she had to be. Why else would she be dressed in a traditional kimono and patching up a blanket. She could feel fear coursing through her. Fear of what? She knew not. It was then that door open, flakes of snow blowing in from the harsh outside. A man stood in the doorway. Upon further inspection, Kagome concluded it was Sesshomaru; a Sesshomaru that could walk. He wore the same crest that adorned his house, the crest of the West. He was looking at Kagome with a heated gaze.

"What are you doing, wench?" He sounded mad, as in mad like he was about to rip someone's head off.

Her dream-self got up, placing the blanket aside and pattering to a bedroom. The room was freezing! No wonder her dream-self had been in the other room.

Sesshomaru had followed her in, sliding the door shut roughly once they were in. He prowled over to her, pulling her tight against his form and breathing in her ear, he whispered; "My wife, you know exactly what I wish for."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Done for the Spectrum Challenge - Blue

* * *

Kagome woke up, sweating and heaving. Upon realizing that she was not in her own bed, Kagome's fear increased. What the hell had that been?! A dream? A prophecy? A _memory_?

Kagome got up, noting with joy that she was still clothed, and quietly opened the door to the room. The stormy blue-eyed woman did her best to tiptoe past the many closed doors in the house, noting that this entire place had an odd sense of familiarity. What was with that? Had she been here in a past life?

She tip-toed by one particular room and was struck with such an urge to open the door, that she did. She gasped in revulsion at the sight inside.

* * *

Please review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

She could feel her red blood drain from her face at the familiar sight. It was the room for the nightmare! Then that had to mean…

The sound of a wheel-chair rolling towards Kagome was now quite audible in the silent air. Kagome froze with terror and horror. It was Sesshomaru! Kagome burst into tears.

"This is why you want me isn't it?! 'Cause I'm some reincarnation of your wife, right? I hate you!" Kagome yelled as the sobs racked her body. The sound came to a stop right behind her but she ignored the proximity of the daiyoukai and continued to ball.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Done for the Spectrum CHallenge - Indigo

Sesshomaru ran his claws through Kagome's indigo-black hair, sighing as he watched the woman sob. He had hoped that she never remembered his past misdeed's to her past self but it appeared that fate had not handed him the best card when it came to this woman. Could the past just let go and let him be happy?

He had loved her, the first one but she simply had not loved him back. Now he was getting a second chance with and she actually loved him and then fate had to go yanking her away again. What had he done wrong that angered the Kami so? Probably taking their precious priestess away from them… more than once.

* * *

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Spectrum Challenge - Red**

"Why do you think you should get me now if you did such terrible things to me in the past? What, do you have some sort of claim over my soul? I can't believe I almost fell for you!" She was still sobbing wildly, fear, anger and sadness beating madly in her scent. Sesshomaru pulled her form onto his lap, doing the best he could to soothe her. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and that her mascara was running down her cheeks. To say the least, she was a mess.

He knew it be painful, he knew that it'd be like stepping into hell naked but he did it anyways.

"Allow me… to… explain," Sesshomaru croaked out, his throat feeling for the second time in his life, someone was beating it with a pipe.

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

Done for Spectrum Challenge - Green

Kagome gasped, her stormy eyes shooting up to Sesshomaru's face. It was contorted with pain but his eyes said that she had indeed heard his voice. It had been horse and quite, something one would expect for a voice that hadn't been used in probably decades. The raven-haired girl nodded her head, clinging tightly to his night-shirt as he slowly rolled them towards his own room. Her green-silk dress fluttered around them, giving them a sense of beauty.

She was scared of what he might have to say. Whatever he had done to her in the past had been bad yet for some reason, he still wanted her to trust him. Maybe he was trying to do what he hadn't done in the past or maybe he was just trying to seduce her. Whatever it was, he was confessing it tonight.

* * *

Please Review


	20. Chapter 20

**Done for Kneazle's Valentine's Day Countdown - Nights of Sever**

Sesshomaru dropped her on his bed, rolling over to where a notebook lay and flicking on a lamp. He scribbled something down in his neat handwriting and handed it to Kagome.

_"Have you heard the story nights of seven?"_

Kagome shook her head slightly, continuing to read on.

_"You were a prized miko by the kami, the Shikon miko to be specific. I found you beautiful and wanted you for a wife. I took you as my wife, as you know, against your will. You gave me two children, but the kami found out of my crime and took you from me. I tried to find your reincarnations but never did, and now I've found you. I had my suspicions that you were my wife from so long ago but you have now proven them too me. I wish not to make the same mistake I made the first time and therefore ask that you give me a chance to woo you." _

**Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"So what? You want me to date the man who scarred my past self for life? What do you expect? Me to give you Honmie-choco every Valentine's day, make food for you when you get home from work, and do all the things lovers do? As you said, you took my past-self as your wife against her will and you want me because I'm her freaking reincarnation!" She was red with fury and outrage. Sesshomaru's actions seemed to scream egotistical and selfish. She could feel the feelings she had felt for the handicapped man slipping down the drain, along with any respect she held for him.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
